To catch a thief in the dark
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: When Matt is hired to help Dark and Mello is hired to catch him chaos ensues. Daisuke and Satoshi soon find themselves vying for Matt's attention and why have both Dark and Krad fallen for Mello? And who is this mysterious person helping the police chief?


Authors note: Welcome to my newest story to be posted and thank you for reading. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I'll hopefully update this story every Monday so please keep checking in! Please read review and enjoy.

Chapter one: Faithless

The moving van arrived early Saturday morning leaving Daisuke to believe the man his mother had spoken so adamantly about the previous night had arrived. Much to his dismay it was simply the movers taking box after box labeled as "FRAGILE" out of the truck and moving it into the empty room down the hallway. He leaned against the doorframe watching the muscular men lift and hoist box after box down the hallway taking special care not to stack them on top of each other for some reason as if they had been given special instructions to do so.

He shook his head gently listening to the mildly annoying voice of Dark breaking through, "_Something about all this stuff is…suspicious. I personally think that we should go in there once those guys leave and look around for a while. Don't worry, you've been trained for this, we'll put everything back so the guy…Matt or whatever won't have any clue that we touched a thing. I promise."_ It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Dark was up to no good but one thing Daisuke wasn't looking forward to was attempting to outsmart his mother on this. It wasn't happening and Dark knew he was fighting a useless war. The red head boy wasn't he even sure why Dark cared so much seeing as his mother had hired Matt to work for Dark while attending high school with Daisuke as a foreign exchange student. His mother always came up with the most successfully convoluted plans but he was sure almost no one would get suspicious.

"Daisuke." The female voice called from down the stairs as the boy jumped glancing down before nodding slowly. "How many times do I have to tell you these men are very busy and they've driven a very long way to be able to drop this stuff off for Matt you don't need to be in their way. Please, unless you're going to help them and then you can be useful." She watched his face for several seconds before gesturing for him to come down. "you know what, don't even worry about it. Come into the kitchen and have a snack." She gave a soft smile before disappearing down the hallway.

Daisuke followed his mother graciously, she knew Dark better than he knew himself that was for sure. He pushed the door opened finding the banana sitting out on the counter and his mother seated on a stool watching him intently and sighed.

She nodded slowly, "I understand Daisuke. You don't want anyone to really know about Dark but I assure you Matt is the best at what he does. I've noticed that recently Police Chief Saehara is using things more electronically based and Dark isn't too equipped with fighting things like that but with Matt's help he won't have to worry as bad. I know that you've trained to get out of situations like that but Daisuke trust your mother for once." She gave him a slight wink and he nodded in agreement.

"Mom I never asked you where you found someone like Matt and was able to get him to come here and work for you. Better yet how did you get him to believe you?" He questioned slowly beginning to unpeel the banana wining once he noticed the look in his mothers eyes. Nothing good ever came from that look, nothing. The last time she had that look she had cut his hair and promised him that it was "barely noticeable" and that "it just looked like someone trimmed the edges." Yeah, that wasn't anywhere near the case but he wouldn't hold it against her.

She folded her fingers together in a business matter and winked again, "You remember a couple a weeks ago when you taught me how to use the Internet so that I could do better shopping for you and Dark well I was in a chatroom with someone named Mariomatt and everyone kept talking about how he was some amazing hacker and he could do anything." She sat up looking a bit more accomplished, "And well after I used the Google to figure out what a hacker was I decided to talk to him. We had several conversations after that and I asked around about how well his reputation was." Emiko seemed utterly proud of herself, "So I offered him a proposition and he took it. He took a few days to think about it but I think it was best for him to be able to get to know you and Dark so I'm allowing him to come stay with us. Not to mention that he's still in high school and he too has to go to school but apparently for majority of his life he has been home schooled so this will be his first time with other students. I want you to make sure that he has an enjoyable school life Daisuke."

The red headed boy shook his head slowly watching his mother, he didn't want to tell her that he could possibly be wrong about this kid but she seemed to proud of herself. _"Hasn't she figured out that you can't trust everyone just because they look or sound sweet and innocent. And if this kid is as good as he says why would he want to help us? Shouldn't he be out hacking into something like a bank or the government. Better yet why isn't he working for the government? I think you mother has gotten herself into something, she's way too trusting."_

Daisuke agreed but didn't say anything. It was once again up to himself and Dark to set everything right within their household and make sure that everything worked out in the end. Somewhere on the inside he was hoping that this Matt person didn't turn out to be Hiwatari or worse someone working for Hiwatari. There were so many different possibilities that were coming to mind but on the outside he simply smiled and nodded, "Good job mom. I knew you'd get a hang of the internet sooner or later. I told you it wasn't that hard." He stood doing his best not to squeeze his hand into a fist with the banana in it so that it didn't bruise. "Just try not to hire anyone else just because they say they're good at something okay?"

She snickered waving him off after he stood, "Oh Daisuke your mother's not stupid that's nothing you need to worry about. Coming across someone like Matt was one of those once in a lifetime experiences. We won't need anyone else while we have him." She continued to laugh as if the boy had no clue what he was talking about continuing to wave him off. "And don't worry I've already told your grandfather. He didn't seem to like the idea too much but he said that he would deal with Matt while he was here. That man is so untrusting. I don't know why, we haven't even met Matt yet. I'm sure he'll live up to everything and anything we put upon his shoulders. From what I heard about him he's the best of the best."

Daisuke nodded slipping out of the kitchen before he caught himself asking his mother exactly what is was that she heard about this Matt person. It wasn't that he didn't trust his mothers judgment of people it was simply…that he didn't trust his mothers judgment of people. Matt could be anyone and everyone that didn't need to know where Dark was or who Daisuke really was.

Dark sighed gently, _"Only Emiko." _

_

* * *

_Several hours passed before there was a knock on the door and Daisuke peeked out of his room only to hear his mother greeting someone kindly at the front door. He knew it had to be Matt no one else had been invited over today. It was best to come out of his room now than have his mother call him awkwardly in a few minutes to meet this mystery man.

"Hold on you should meet Daisuke before you head upstairs to your own room. As a matter of fact I'll have him show you." She smiled glancing up the stairs. "Daisuke, Matt is here come meet him please!" She turned back to the boy patting him on the shoulder, "He's a bit shy at times but I'm sure he'll warm up to you. I had no clue that you were so handsome." She grinned, "I'm sure you'll do well at your new school. On Monday I'll go with you and Daisuke and get you signed up as an exchange student that will be staying with us. There shouldn't be a problem as long as you brought all those papers I told you to?" She watched the boy nod slowly glancing around taking everything in. "Daisuke! I don't have all day and you're making our now housemate wait on you!"

Daisuke sighed, he hadn't moved fast enough. "Sorry mom!" He called heading down the stairs barely getting a glance at Matt. He stopped by the two at the door and smiled extending a hand. "I'm Daisuke. Sorry about the wait I was doing my homework. Your stuff arrived earlier today." He smiled as Matt nodded.

Matt from what it seemed had a different taste in dress from anyone he had ever seen. Dark crimson red hair, almost the colour of blood and light emerald green eyes that seemed to intelligently watch and take in everything happening around the two of them. Daisuke didn't think anything could get past those, they seemed to keen and at the same time laid back. His striped long sleeved black and white shirt seemed to hide his pale arms and jeans that did the same. In his pocket seemed to be some kind of hand held game.

The red head gently took the hand shaking it, "Yeah, my stuff ended up on the flight before mine so it made it here first. Complete mistake but it's fine it will probably take some time unpacking anyway. I rather it be here first than be here after me or worse yet get lost somewhere I've never heard of and trust me I've heard of everywhere." He didn't smile his eyes washing over Daisuke once before nodding, "I'm Matt. Sorry for the informalities I'm not used to being surrounded by people. I'm not a…social person. People make me nervous."

Daisuke nodded. "It's fine. Let me show you your room." He gestured to the stairs. "It's right beside mine…well kinda down the hallway but all the same."

Matt nodded and followed the boy up the stairs before pausing, "Thank you for this opportunity Mrs. Emiko. I won't let you down." He followed Daisuke the rest of the way up the stairs. He do his job. Of course, that's what he had been hired for and at the same time he'd right everything that had been wronged.

* * *

Kei spun around in his chair to glance at the two individuals sitting across from him. Usually he didn't have Satoshi at his office but today he would make a exception, just this once. He watched the two for several seconds looking for signs of weakness. After a lengthy slight the blond teenager should have been decently tired but he seemed completely alert and awake watching the men and the room around him. He nodded slowly folding his fingers together, "You understand everything that you've been brought here to do. You complete your end of the deal and I assure you nothing in the world will stop you from what you want." He gave a sly grin before his eyes shifted to Satoshi, "My son, this is Mello. He'll be in the home with you while I'm away at work I was thinking that maybe you might want the company."

The boy nodded slowly. His father was playing him for stupid and that was something that didn't happen too quickly. His step-father was once again up to something and he had no idea why or what but he would make sure that he found out sometime soon and put a stop to it. He gave the blond man a side glance but he didn't seem to be looking anywhere close to him and yet it still seemed like he was keeping a close watch on him. Something about this boy led him to believe that the intelligence behind those innocent blue eyes was something so close to his own it made him uncomfortable. Even the coldness the boy exhibited was something that he was used to.

Mello stood, "Thank you for taking your time out to speak with me. I'll assume that we'll be in touch, correct?" Kei nodded slowly glancing to Satoshi that also stood already aware that he was to accompany Mello back to the home and set him up in his own room. "Other than that I'm deadly tired from my flight, apparently there were so many mix ups today but I would like it very much to sleep off this jet lag." He glanced at Satoshi. "Also please to met you Hiwatari."

The boy nodded slowly, "Of course." He gestured towards the door and Mello started towards it. He didn't bother looking back at the man watching him intently from his desk, there was no use. Those cold eyes held so much but told so little. He had no use for it, "Whatever it is you're planning it won't work. I'll make sure of it."

Kei laughed gently but said nothing more as the two teenagers exited his office. He shook his head, Satoshi was very intelligent but this wasn't a matter that he should be sticking his head into. The only way for him to fully utilize the power of the Hikari is to rid himself of Dark not to mention the criticize that his officers were coming under. That phantom thief was truly too much trouble that he should be. It didn't matter with the help of Mello that would all be changing soon enough but just in case the man wasn't good enough to do the job he had someone else on call. Someone better than Mello, someone that no matter what would get everything done and he was sure the other teenager was interested he just currently cost too much. If it came down to it, it came down to it.

Authors note: I'll update every Monday as long as I get reviews so please do so. I need to know at least someone is enjoying that I spent time writing this. Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Until next Monday.


End file.
